


Too Much to Lose

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p> Written for <a href="http://100-roadtrips.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://100-roadtrips.livejournal.com/"><b>100_roadtrips</b></a>, Challenge #252, "Desperation". A drabble.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Too Much to Lose

**Author's Note:**

>  Written for [](http://100-roadtrips.livejournal.com/profile)[ **100_roadtrips**](http://100-roadtrips.livejournal.com/), Challenge #252, "Desperation". A drabble.

They were near Hontou Castle. That night, Goku approached Sanzo where he sat at the windowsill and pressed a hot, desperate kiss to frowning lips.

Sanzo shoved him away. “What the fuck?”

Callused hands clutched pebbled silk. “We might die tomorrow. I wanna show ya how I feel.” Goku leaned forward and attempted another kiss.

Sanzo stopped him. “Not now, monkey. We’ll talk about this when we're back home.”

Golden eyes gleamed. “That’s not a ‘no’.”

“It’s not a ‘yes’, either. Worry about living first.”

Goku let go, grinning. “Fair enough,” he agreed. He’d make sure they got home. Soon.


End file.
